This invention relates to a floatation device for use as a fishing bobber or as a marking buoy, and more particularly to a floatation device which is reversibly weighted, whereby either of the two halves of the floatation device is selectively held upright in water.
A xe2x80x9cbobberxe2x80x9d is a float that is attached to fishing line between the pole and the weight near the distal end of the line. The bobber usually must be placed a predetermined distance behind the weight so that the weight and therefore the hook will dangle a desired distance below the surface of the water. Another function of a bobber is to alert the fisherman that a fish is nibbling at the bait or lure. Tugs by the fish on the line causes the bobber to dip in the water. Upon release of a tug, the buoyancy of the bobber causes it to rise in the water.
Fisherman, divers, recreational boaters, coast guards, and others mark a location of interest on a body of water with a marker buoy so that the location can be maintained or found easily at a later date. In other cases, a marker buoy is needed to mark the location of shallow water or a dangerous area. In either event, it is desirable that the location be marked with a floating visible buoy which is easily visible, anchored securely in one place, is not subject to drift as a result of wind and wave action, and that is lightweight, reliable, and reusable.
Inventions relating to buoys and fishing bobbers are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,960 to Chojnowski discloses a fishing bobber which lays down while waiting for a fish to strike and which pivots uprights to indicate a fish is on the line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,775 to Click has an off-center weighted base to hold the bobber in one position and can be pivoted to a second position when a fish takes the bait. U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,764 to Hammons, discloses a fishing accessory having a buoyant weighted upper body with a blade and a lower submerged body with a line and hook attached. Pulling on the fishing line results in jiggling of the hook. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,440 to Amundsen, a fishing bobber having a buoyant body with a hydrodynamic body and a central hollow shaft through which a fishing line is passed is disclosed. These prior art patents disclose conventional fishing bobbers which rely on the weight of bait, tackle and sinkers to maintain an upright position. While this method functions reasonably well, it restricts the size of the bobber relative to the size of the fish sought and fails to maintain an upright position independent of the depth of the water. None of the these prior art patents provide a reversible, weighted float device for fishing, which allows for easily changeable, multiple and reversible color combinations between the halves of the bobber and also further functions as a marker or mooring buoy by attaching a weighted line or anchor.
A reversibly weighted ball for floating in water comprising a first hemispherical shell having an inner surface defining a cavity, an outer surface and a first hole extending from the inner surface to the outer surface along a polar axis. The outer surface has a substantially flat first region centered around the first hole. A second hemispherical shell has an inner surface defining a cavity, an outer surface and a second hole extending from the inner surface to the outer surface along the polar axis. The outer surface of the second hemispherical shell has a substantially flat second region centered around the second hole. The first hemispherical shell is engageable with the second hemispherical shell to form a buoyant sphere. A first connector has a substantially flat base portion with a first and second surface and a elongate member, which extends from the first surface. The elongate member has an inner cavity and an eyelet on the distal end of the elongate member, whereby the eyelet provides access to the inner cavity. The base portion has a plurality of protrusions extending from the second surface for insertion into the first region of the first hemispherical shell. The protrusions allow the second surface of the base portion to contact the first region and prevent angular rotation of the first connector relative to the first hemispherical shell. The second surface of the base portion has an opening to the inner cavity of the elongate member. The base portion opening is aligned with the first hole of the first hemispherical shell when the first connector is fixedly attached to the first region. A second connector is substantially similar to the first connector and is fixedly attached to the second region of the second hemispherical shell. A first cylindrical cap is releasably engageable with the first connector to substantially enclose the elongate member. The first cylindrical cap has a hole through one end of the cap allowing the eyelet of the elongate member to extend through the hole of the cap end. A second cylindrical cap is substantially similar to the first cylindrical cap and is releasably engageable to the second connector. A tubular member is inserted through the first hole of the first hemispherical shell and the second hole of the second hemispherical shell. One end of the tubular member is inserted through the base portion opening of the first connector and securely attached within the inner cavity of the elongate member of the first connector and the other end of the tubular member is inserted through the base portion opening of the second connector and securely attached within the inner cavity of the elongate member of the second connector, thereby securedly attaching the first and second hemispherical shells together and allowing communication between the eyelets of the first and second connectors. At least one ring shaped weight is disposed around the elongate member of the first or second connector to submerge one half of the buoyant sphere beneath the surface of water, thereby standing the floatation ball in an upright position with the first and second cylindrical caps aligned generally perpendicular to the surface of the water.